Different Worlds
by Goku12345654
Summary: A young man awakes in an alley in Republic City. As he struggles to survive, he will discover the world of the Four Nations while making new friends and making new memories for himself.
1. Really Bad Week

**A Really Bad Week**

I blinked and looked around. I was in an alleyway. A really grungy alleyway. With a hobo glaring at me. I slowly  
stood up and stretched, I couldn't understand where I was what happened. This is the first time I have ever passed  
out cold in an alleyway. I could worry about that later. Leave the alley, find out where I am, and then find my dorm.  
As I stepped out of the alley i was greeted to hundreds of people walking around dressed like it was the 1920's.  
And flags of the four avatar nations blowing on the railings of the houses surrounding the road.

I decided the logical thing was to wander around till i found a safe place to cry and figure out what was  
happening.

It took me an hour to make peace that I was not insane.

It took me another to find out what season of Legend of Korra I was in. Neither. Korra had not arrived in republic city yet, and I was happy about that. Korra couldn't help me, unless I missed some details about the avatar being able to cross dimensions. I dont think the spirit world counted. I had been sitting on a bench just staring into nothing until i looked down and noticed the clothes i was wearing. I must have been on auto pilot after walking out of that area. I was wearing a gray ratty shirt, tan pants, plain black shoes and a gray satchel. I basically looked like how i felt. Like crap.

My first few days were terrifying. I was walking around begging, but its hard to look desperate when you look like  
a well fed nineteen year old boy. I was able to convince one old woman to just let me help sell her plums, for a  
couple yuan. Apparently her last helper screwed her over stealing her fruits. It was easy to speak to her and  
through her I found out a few things. First the equalists though not at the level of the series were becoming a  
common topic to the citizens of the city. Secondly i could make good money at the docks throwing boxes on and off  
ships.

The woman, Fei Yen offered to let me work with her tomorrow, and i agreed. I needed the money to find somewhere to sleep. Thankfully as i walked away she didn't notice my satchel bulkier with the numerous plums I had snatched. I then decided to just walk to park and sleep in a bush. Must simpler than breaking into a building and hoping some bending hobo douche doesn't kill me for taking his spot. Yeah i can't bend, or I needed a trainer. I was really hoping for fire or water.

As I saw the park coming into my vision I saw two guys run past me. One with a red scarf, the other with a red ferret thing. Mako and Bolin.

"Bolin we have to hurry! We have practice with practice with Toza today!", Mako shouted. Bolin freaked and picked up the pace. I watched them rush by and sighed.

Lucky bastards had a nice place to sleep, and i had a bush to look forward to. I needed to find someone to mooch off until i could find my own place. As i pulled a few plums out of my satchel I collapsed against a tree and wondered what I could do next. If I could bend I could probably convince Fei Yen to let me stay with her, the old woman sounded lonely and thought I was some water tribe scrub who thought i could make millions in a couple days in the big city. That or discover my "hidden" bending ability and try to get a pro-bending position. If i didn't completely suck at it. I looked up at the setting sun chewing a plum and muttered," At least i have these plums".

When I woke up in the morning i found all my plums gone and two very happy squirrel toads sleeping in my satchel covered in plum juice.


	2. New Place

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Legend of Korra_ or the world associated with it. I only own my OCs.

**Chapter Two: New Place**

I stared at the toads. The toads stared at me. I slowly stretched my arms to pick up the toads, and when I touched them they hopped into my hand. The toad squirrels was the size of my hand and just a bit lighter than I thought. The toad was a dark green with a brown back. The one still in my satchel was a pale yellow. After staring at the pests who ate my breakfast, I decided to toss them into the tree. Within a second the toads had hopped down back into my satchel. I blinked and the two toads proceeded to croak in unison. I decided to keep the bastards around. I was late to help Fei Yen already.

I walked slowly to Fei Yen's district wondering if she had noticed if I was late. As I walked up to her stand the glare on the old woman's face answered my question. I stood in front of her and dropped to my knees, " I am so sorry I got-" " Shush, just start selling the plums", she hissed. I blinked, stood up, and went to work. As I sold the plums i wondered what Fei Yen saw in me. I'm pretty sure I was one of her worst sellers she had, yet she still told me come back. I think she realized just how out of my element I was. As we worked yesterday the small talk had brought some lies i had come up with. I cant just go telling people i'm from another dimension.

My lies were that I had lost my memories, but I thought I was from the water tribes. She just sorta accepted that, and let it pass. I learned that the gray haired, browned eyed woman had lived in the city since Avatar Aang had died about 16 years ago. She had moved here with her grandson, who quickly ran off to either join the triads or the equalists. She said she didn't remember which one he said, only that he was dead to her.

Today the old woman decided to pry into my living situation. " Where are you sleeping?", the blank stare she was giving me made me just state the truth. "The park", i muttered trying to avoid eye contact. Her stare turned into a glare and she told me to come back to her apartment. I blinked, was it that easy? " Not worried I'm gonna murder you?", I joked, she snorted ," I can firebend boy, I would roast you and your frogs." "Their squirrel toads actually" "Either way they would taste delicious"

Even in other dimensions I can't escape crazy.

Fei Yen had a surprisingly spacious apartment had three rooms with a bathroom. "You pay for this with plums you sell?", I asked staring at the couches, rugs and art on the wall. " My grandson bought my apartment and all the items in the place as some way to make up for becoming a gangster", she called as she walked into what i guess was her room " Just pick a room to sleep in", she called out. I decided on the room closest to the front door. It was fairly small with a bed and dresser with a bright red and gold rug in front of the bed.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed, I never thought I would miss sheets and pillows so much. I opened my satchel and let the toads fall out. They quickly snuggled into my pillow and stared at me blankly. I stared back, then sighed. "Okay first of all names." I said aloud. The toad squirrels perked up immediately. " The dark green one will be called Vice", Vice gave the closest a toad could make to a smile and seemed to hop away with a spring in his step. The yellow one stared happily, " You shall be called Bob" The look of horror on his face made it worth it. That little bastard could cling pretty strong to human skin. The attack made me slightly regret my decision.

Even more so when Fei Yen rushed in breathing fire and looking like death herself.

But as night fell I realized that for once in the past week I had been in this city I was warm and not starving. I also had a time frame. Korra was sixteen right now giving me about a year to figure out how to stay out of her way. I want nothing to do with her and her adventures. My life is complicated enough right now without equalists or dark spirits. If anything, I might meet meet Mako and Bolin. I'll try and keep it at that.

If only I knew that Asami was going to run me over at the docks tomorrow.


	3. Mornings

**I Hate Mornings**

So after my first truly good night of rest since arriving in this world I decided to explore. Well I was already doing that, but this time I had a place to run to if I did something stupid. Which considering my time here, was more than likely. I got out of bed and walked out of my room, right into Fei Yen eating breakfast at the table. She gave me a blank look before stating that if I wished to continue living here I should always be wearing pants. So after complying to that dictator's demands I ate breakfast with her, Vice and Bob staring blankly at their plums as they always do.

Quietly chewing my toast I realized a glaring flaw in my plan. I had no transportation, or an area in mind to reach. That's when it clicked in my head, Fei Yen had a satomobile. A sports car variant to be exact, another gift from her grandson. I slowly looked over to Fei Yen, and tried to put on my best grin. "So Fei Yen-" I started, "No, your walking your ten years to early to drive my car."

Walking really Blows. Especially when you could have been driving in a dark blue sports car. It doesn't matter in what dimension your in, losing the chance to drive in that world's version of a Mercedes hurt. The only good thing to come out of that conversation this morning was that I learned that the docks had many job openings, and with jobs come yuans, and yuans mean new clothes. As I drooled over the idea of actually looking like a citizen instead of a well fed hobo, I didn't notice the sounds of an incoming vehicle.

"LOOK OUT!", a familiar female voice shook me out of my fantasy as I looked up to see Asami Sato barreling at me in her yellow moped. I did the only plausible thing in that situation, I screamed like a little girl and closed my eyes praying it wouldn't hurt that bad. It really didn't, my satchel absorbed the blow.

I immediately staggered to my feet and started to pat my stomach and legs all over. Ms. Sato hopping of her killing machine raced over to me concern plain on her face.

" Oh no are you okay?", she was looking me up and down trying to see if she had caused any damage. I laughed, "Don't worry just checking for internal bleeding" the minute those words left my mouth I cringed, "Okay maybe you caused some brain damage..."

She stared at me blankly and looked over my shoulder, " Oh your satchel is over there.". I blinked, "OH BALLS! MY TOADS, DON'T WORRY DADDY'S COMING!" I jogged over picking it up and opening it as fast as I could. I was greeted by two very pissed frogs covered in my lunch. I can only wonder what Asami thought as I was assaulted by two toads. The laughter answered my questions.

After finally gaining an advantage against the little bastards I stuffed them back in the satchel and clamped the stupid thing shut. Looking over Asami looked like she was trying everything in her power to keep from laughing in my face. I smirked," Didn't realized I'd be laughed at by the person who got me in this situation." Asami grimaced so fast I started to laugh myself. She started to profusely apologize but I stopped her. I should have been looking out while walking. My fault, at least partly.

After introducing herself she offered to drive me to a hospital. I refused stating that I was fine (people here can take a hit). But I did suggest she take me back to Fei Yen's, it would have be a 45 minute walk. Asami agreed and let me hop on her moped.

The first couple of minutes were painfully silent. How do initiate a conversation with someone who almost killed you? Thankfully she decided to take the plunge first.

"So I told you my name, but you never told me yours." I blinked, I hadn't realized.

"My name's *******," I was trying to keep the bugs from flying into my mouth, "people call me Yoh though."

Asami looked back at me grinning, "See now where getting somewhere Yoh!"

"We'd get there faster if you keep your eyes on the road" I stated as bluntly as possible. Main character she may be, but right now she was driving the vehicle that almost "killed" me. I'm not dying before finding out if there was a way home.

So we talked the time away. We discussed our ages, the state of the city, the triads, and asked if I had one, my response was that if I did why would I have have been walking.

She apologized again and I laughed again forgiving her. As she pulled up in front of the apartment I noticed a look on her face. "Where were you headed?'' she asked hopping of the bike "I can drive you there tomorrow as repayment."

That had not occurred to me. I agreed and told her to meet me here bright and early to head to the docks sticking my hand out to seal the deal. She gave me bright smile and shook my hand. As she drove of into the city I smirked, if I made Asami Sato a friend my life here could be easier. At least until her dad joins the equalists fully and publicly.

As I walked up the stairs to the door I realized something. I didn't have the key to the apartment. I knocked and the door cracked open a bit. Fei Yen's cold glare greeted me. " I was taking a nap" she hissed, " You were supposed to be gone till nightfall."

"I got in an accident", I tried giving her my bright smile only to get the door slammed in my face.

I sat outside that door till the sun went down.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. The Docks

**The Docks**

The sun slowly rose above Republic City, and its inhabitants started awake to begin their days. All but one. This person was sleeping. If you had been hit by a moped you'd wanna sleep in too.

But obviously whatever spirits control this world realized I was actually relaxed and kinda happy. Can't have that. I woke up to hearing two different footsteps walk into my domain. They walked to my bed and stopped. In a bold move I curled up still hoping they would leave. I was rewarded to hear Asami and Fei Yen talking about me. It was not pretty. " Is he still sleeping?" that was Asami probably. "That lazy boy would probably sleep the day away if he could." that was obviously Fei Yen.

I tried to wait them out hoping they would leave, but Fei Yen decided to set my blanket on fire. My first experience of the day was jumping off my bed and running into the bathroom screaming bloody murder. I could here the two witches cackling. They were still laughing when I limped out. I wasn't hurt, just hoping that would shut them up.

It was working till I tripped on the rug.

They laughed even harder. I could only mutter I'd be downstairs in Asami's satomobile.

Halfway down the stairs I realized I needed to change.

The laughter was even worst that time.

- Asami -

Yoh was weird. Funny weird, but weird all the same. Fei Yen said he could find trouble at the most peaceful place on the planet. We had arrived at the docks about a hour ago. The minute we arrived he jumped out of my car and told me he wouldn't be long. It was weird, even though he had no idea what he was doing he always had this look on his face. At first I thought he had a plan, then i realized he was just optimistic. He walked as though he belonged there. For a minute I believed that he'd be fine.

That was 3 hours ago.

At first I thought he was just late maybe striking a deal with a dock worker, but that would have only taken a half hour at most. Where was that idiot. I got out of my car and started to check the area. As I spoke to the workers in the area i learned he had gotten onto a steamship, the S.S. Catgator. One of the oldest ships still sailing. I walked slowly to the ship relieved. He couldn't get in trouble on that thing right?

As the ship came into view I noticed jets of fire arcing into the air, and a satomobile drive off the edge of the ship.

I then noticed a person jump out of the satomobile pulling the water to him to slow his fall. As i watched the boy swim to shore I realized the person swimming was Yoh. I ran as fast as could to him once he pulled himself onto the pier, when he noticed me his eyes widened.

Then the S.S. Cat-gator's stern exploded.

As the ship slowly sunk Yoh grabbed my hand and lead me away as fast as he could. He put me in the passengers side and he hopped into the drivers seat of my car. As we pulled away and drove into the city I realized he was saying something.

" This was not completely my fault Asami. I also need find somewhere to hide for a day or two. You know just to make sure I can't get arrested for this", he was freaking out, constantly looking behind us. Then he brightened up, "Oh I can bend too! So its not all bad huh?"

Great.


End file.
